Screams beyond Veil
by Writerlolno
Summary: Harry Potter not happy with the Ministry actions started his own crusade against Purebloods. One of the accidental casualties was Ron Weasley , and Hermione couldn't forgive him. She's going to execute him. !ONE-SHOT !AU !OOC-Harry


A cell door opened, and the woman entered – it's cold, she could feel the weather affected by Dementors even with defence spells placed around her, ' _Well, at least they don't attack me with memories'_ She wouldn't be able to relive those worst moments of her life again… Her parent's death by Voldemorts skirmishes against Muggles, Ron… Love of her life, and countless others that died – some in war, some outside of it. She shaken the memories and looked at the man in front of him.

He was nothing, but bones anymore – whimpering in a corner begging for Dementors to stop. She hated herself for feeling sorry for him; she hated herself that she wanted to strangle his live out at the same time. She could never forget the friendship they together formed at school, how He and Ron saved her from the troll, she could never forget other adventures they had together. She could never forget what he became after the war too.

* * *

 **When Hermione came to visit Harry, she found his apartment in a mess. What should've surprised another normal person, didn't surprise Hermione. Harry was on the edge since the Battle of Hogwarts and those Death Eaters that went free every trial didn't help matters. Even as Minister of Magic she was powerless against Purebloods, especially after all the influence she had soon after** **the war** **, was gone.**

" **I'll kill them all, Hermione"She couldn't blame him of course, but still – The look** **on** **Harry reminded her after he had lost Sirius to Bellatrix. The look of the man who could cast Cruci** **o**

" **You won't, Harry. They will declare you a Dark Lord. They don't care about us anymore, what we've done to save them. Even I couldn't stop them if they go after you."**

" **I don't care about their opinion of me! " Harry shouted while he was pacing for a door. "I'll kill them all, Hermione. I don't care if you're together in this or not. I will have revenge against them, for every innocent person they killed "Hermione sighed and didn't stop him. Part of her right now wanted to join him.**

* * *

She didn't try to stop him at first, he killed those who were surely Death Eaters, and she didn't mind that. Oh, how she much she wishes right now, that she had tried to stop him… Before he went even madder, before he went for wizards or witches just because they were suspects…

* * *

" **Harry, you need to stop!" Hermione was on a verge of crying. And Harry just started to laugh.**

" **Stop? Hermione, you know I could never stop. I'll kill them all, I made promise"**

" **Aurors will come after you, they will kill you Harry!"**

" **I'm already dead, Hermione"**

* * *

That was the moment; she had a chance to end it all. She could have… No should have told the Aurors where Harry was hiding… That was the moment when she could've stopped Aurors dying trying to catch him, that was the moment she could've stopped the death of Ron. Her Ron.

* * *

" **Come in "**

 **Susan Bones entered her cabinet, with the look of someone who was hurting much. She sighed and started talking.**

" **Madam Minister, we caught him" Hermione smiled with a relief, this will be her chance to try and redeem Harry. To use her last bit of little influence she had to help him. What Susan said next destroyed her, destroyed her friendship**

" **Your husband Ron Weasley died in an ambush, Hermione. It was an accident, I'm sorry"**

 **And at that moment she started to hate Harry Potter with all her heart.**

 **Her screams were heard through Ministry.**

* * *

"Her…mion..e?" Harry wasn't human anymore, she noticed – he didn't look human too, his eyes who once could light the world up for a war looked like they were dead for a long time. Any happy memories Harry had were destroyed by Dementors. He was hopeless.

"Stand up, Potter." She ordered, and saw again how hopeless he is. He tried to stand up, but his legs betrayed him each time. Hermione thought he may have never moved from that corner of his little cell. Anger raised up inside her, even the shields against Dementors couldn't stop memories flowing through her. "Crucio!" She shouted surprised by even herself. Nothing came out of her wand though; she didn't hate Harry Potter enough. Somewhere in her mind – Harry Potter was her friend still.

"I don't think… That spell is legal" Harry laughed, but it wasn't the laugh he once had. It was laugh of dead. Coughs followed.

"Shut up, Potter. Stand up!" Harry did, after seemingly hours of waiting. "Go first "He did that too, they were walking quietly, with the quietness interrupted by his crackling cough, until he looked at her behind him.

"So… You won't ask?"

"Ask what, Potter?

"Reason for killing them of course" Her expression changed in an instant.

"You killed them, because you thought they were Death Eaters, Potter. But you know? They weren't"

"Neither of them were Death Eater once?"

"Not all of them"

Harry laughed and then just stopped, and turned around to face Hermione. "Let's talk"

"There's nothing we have to talk about it"

"Oh but there is, let's talk about you being elected – you wouldn't have been Minister of Magic if some of those Pureblood bigots would still be alive, would you?" Hermione paled, if he had meant what she thought he meant…

"Did you kill them, so I could become Minister?"

Harry laughed a laugh which kind of reminded her of old times.

"Hell no, I killed them because Wizarding Britain needed cleansing. That's what hero of Britain was supposed to do right? Defeat the evil, and I tried really hard. "Harry sighed "I died for Britain for fuck sake, Hermione! And what do I get? A damn order of Merlin, while ex-Death Eaters roamed free again because of the money. Let's talk about you, Hermione – you were the smartest witch in the past decade, you were good politician – and why didn't get you elected earlier? Because of the same old discrimination against mudbloods"

"Shut up, Potter "Hermione hated that, hated that he was telling the truth, even if it was in twisted way. Hated that the only reason she was Minister because of Harry killings.

"Do you know how I survived that long?" Harry was laughing now, his laugh echoing through Azkaban. "I fucked Head of the Auror Department "

"What?"

"I fucked Head of the Auror Department; I bribed right people whose sources I got from the man I killed. I've still no idea how Voldemort couldn't take Ministry from the inside… So many wizards needed small amount of galleons to turn their sides. It's pathetic, really"

Susan Bones was having sex with Harry Potter. Susan Bones was responsible for finding Harry. Susan Bones leaded the ambush that got Ron killed.

"Don't lie to me, Potter."

"I'm not, Hermione. I would never lie to you, I didn't lie the moment I started this … Crusade. I'm not lying now. " Harry wasn't lying, Hermione knew that all right.

"Why did you kill Ron? "

"Got into wrong place at the wrong time, that Ron… If I would've known he was part of the ambush… I would've been more careful" She slapped him, which took him by surprise and chuckled. "Still have part of Muggles in you, huh?" She slapped him harder.

"You're responsible for his death. What about others? What about other Aurors you've killed?"

"It was their fault; they were following the laws of bigotry." She slapped him again "It hurts you know?"

She laughed, why did she laugh? He was responsible for death of her Ron…

"We are here" She whispered, and took the portkey and gave one to Harry.

"And that's exactly..." He was cut off, by the portkey activation and they both appeared at the Department of Mysteries. Harry visibly paled at the sight of the veil "Hermione, what is this?"

"This is where Dark Lord Harry Potter will be sent to death." Hermione said looking at the veil in front of them. It was attractive; she wouldn't deny it – not knowing where it sends people to.

"Hermione? What do you mean? I thought… I thought we were friends?" Harry was pathetic now, Hermione thought – she could never imagined that he would fall so much. Many people appeared out of nowhere, now was Hermione's chance to kill 2 rabbits with one shot.

"Susan Bones, come here please "Ginger seemingly distracted, took a moment to realize Hermione was calling her.

"As a Minister of Magic, I hereby declare you a traitor of Britain. Aurors detain her and chain her together with Potter." Susan paled, with a look at Harry and realization of what Hermione knew.

"No, no no… You can't do that! "Susan was crying and Hermione had no regret, 2 people responsible for the death of Ron will die today.

They were put by Aurors in front of veils, and were waiting for the orders of her. Hermione Grange.

"I curse you both, I don't know where Veil goes, but I curse you both to relive the worst moments of your life. So mote it be." Hermione gave a signal, and was looking at the scared Susan Bones, who was crying and screaming, so much that Hermione would feel sorry, if the person's name wouldn't have been Susan Bones – she saw the last moments of Harry Potter and Susan Bones, and the kiss that made everything quiet. They went through veil together, and Hermione just had one hope – That they would be hurt beyond the veil.

Harry doesn't know where he is, but it's dark and cold. He thought he may have had chance… ' _You were stupid, Harry. You shouldn't have killed Ron_ 'his thoughts were interrupted by scream though, Susan's scream. He never ran so fast in his life, and when he saw what made Susan's scream. He never wanted to be dead so much. Bodies piled up. He saw body of Ron… Sirius was there, Lupin and Tonks… His parents were there too. A fire appeared out of nowhere and the bodies started to scream, everyone there felt alive and they were screaming from pain… Harry screamed too.


End file.
